Episode 08 Carol
This is the third Episode of Season Two, and the eighth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 07 Moon Next Episode: Episode 09 Betrayal Plot The winter has come and Christmas is around the corner. Max stands alone at Forest Peak, and looks out, he seems upset. A vampire jumps out and attacks him, Max uses telekinesis for the first time and throw the vampire into a three, then uses exorcism to kill the vampire. The vampire begs for mercy and Max smiles as he kills it. Amelia, Tanner and Tia are setting up the tree, and Amelia tells them Claudia is bringing Audrey, Jonas, Logan and Alexis. They agree this time of year is when you take in those who need it, and Amelia says Logan, Audrey and Alexis need redemption. Claudia shows up with Logan, Alexis and Audrey and they all smile and start putting things up. Max comes in with a frown on his face and sees everyone. He tells Amelia to get everyone out of here it is his house and he doesn't want all this Christmas crap. Amelia tells him they need to have time together, and he needs to laugh again. Max says he won''t laugh with the people responsible for Lady's death. He tells them all to be out of his house by tomorrow and he doesn't wanna see any of them, even Amelia. She says he is becoming a monster, and he leaves. '' Back at Forest Peak, Max calls out to Felix but he doesn't come, Max tells him to Fuck Off and walks away. That Night Max rents a motel room and spends the night drinking a bottle of beer, and watching a Christmas carol, until he passes out. Max wakes up to a thump and sits up to see Anders at the foot of his bed, he is shocked. Anders tells Max he is sorry for what he made him, he knows now the true goals of the Darkness and Light and they are not pure, they are selfish and will only cause destruction to all realms, not just Earth. Anders tells Max he is is half brother, and their father is Alistar, Alistar is coming and he is possessed by the darkness, Max will have to fight him. Max tells Anders is he fine, and Anders tells him his demonic powers are directly linked to The Darkness, the creator of demons. He will only go dark unless he realizes how to control his powers and not his soul. Max tells him he is strong enough to handle it, but Anders says Max has lost his parents, his grandmother, his friends and his mentor, she is broken weather he wants to admit it or not, and this power will feed on that. Anders gives Max a warning, change his ways, or suffer the consequences. Anders then disappears. Max wakes up in his bed, thinking it was a dream he shakes his head, a new version of a christmas carol is on, he turns it down then goes to the bathroom, he walks back into his hotel room to see his mother Claire standing there. She tells him she is the ghost of Christmas past. He tells her to leave and she grabs him and they teleport away. They stand in their old house, Max is Five, and Amelia is Four. Claire sits with Nana by the Christmas Tree, Nana says Happy Birthday to Claire, revealing at the time she was only 19 and her birthday is Christmas eve. Max asks if his dad will come home this year, but Nana implies that his dad is Santa and too busy to make all those trips. Max says ok and goes to bed to wait for Santa. Later, he comes down stairs to see his mom write a card and put it under the tree, when she leaves he reads it and it says it is from Santa, his father, and then he realized the lies. Max is upset, and The next Christmas it is just Nana, Him and Amelia, with Claire being gone too. Max says he wants to leave and they teleport away. Claire takes him to when he was 16, and he was kissing his first boyfriend Erique, they smile and laugh, but then Max tells Erique he loves him, and then that he is a witch. At first Erique doesn't believe it, Max proves it by says a spell that makes all the flowers in the room die, then come back to life. Erique is upset and runs off. Max runs away too and yells at Claire to leave him be. He wakes up in bed, shocked that it seems like his was in two dreams in a row, but then he sees Demon #1. Max asks how she found him, and she says she is not Demon #1. Max now knows she is a ghost and tells her to get this over with. They appear just a couple weeks ago, when Max told Felix he needs some space, Felix teleports away. Felix sits with Paria after, and says this might be too much for Max, he is getting darker. Paria says he needs to come to terms with this on his own, or the dark and light will both be able to take over. Paria tells Felix to do what he asked, give him some space, let the universe help him settle his demons. Felix says maybe it is over for good. Max says he loves Felix, but it's just so much to deal with. They teleport away. Max and Demon #1 appear at the Doyle home and watch the coven and crew hangout. It's midnight, and Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Logan, Alexis, Jonas, Tanner and Audrey all sip eggnog and watch It's a Wonderful Life. Amelia admits the Tree looks amazing, and they did such a good job, Audrey says maybe they should go encase Max comes home, Amelia says “Max can get over himself, he will not ruin my Christmas, and he knows I am the one person he won't take on”, Amelia tells them all they are staying the night, and tomorrow opening the presents she bought them all, they laugh and agree. That night, Amelia sleeps in her bed, Tia and Tanner crash in Max's bed, Claudia and Jonas take a couch, while Alexis takes the other couch. Audrey and Logan sit in the basement and talk about their demons, and how they know what it is like for Max, having a dark side. They make some small bed and crash in the basement. Max walks outside and he is in his hotel room again, he looks up to see the Grimm reaper, “Death” standing at him. Max realizes he is about to face the future. Max wakes up in a cemetery, scared that he is dead, but the grave stones are that of Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Tanner, Logan and Audrey. Max is upset and then stands up to find himself in a desert, Death tells him his power killed all life on earth and now he roams it alone, with no one to love. Max is upset, falls to his knees and cries. He says he will use the spirit of the Winter Solstice and Christmas to help him fight off his darkness, and become a good person. He wakes up in his bed. Christmas day is here, and Max shows up at the Doyle home, with presents for everyone! Amelia is shocked but Max tells her, he loves her, and he needs her to help keep him level. She says she always will. He gets Amelia a new dress, he get Claudia and Audrey specialized blood bags, he gets Tia a traditional Christmas nativity scene, Tanner gets a new gun case, Jonas and Alexis get stuff to and they are all happy together. Felix comes outside and meets Max and says he loves him, Jonas then comes outside and Felix recognizes him from a battle with darkness followers, Jonas realizes it and causes a magical explosion hurting Max and Felix, and runs away. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Felix Tanner Ice Raquelle Heart Jonas Miles Anders Claire Doyle Alexis Mcree Erique Lowen Paria Death Vampire Victim Demon #1 Nana Doyle Category:Episodes Category:Season Two